The XFilesTyvenas
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Conclusion to EMEXUS
1. Default Chapter

The X-Files: Tyvenas

(Conclusion to "The X-Files: Emexus)

J. EDGAR HOOVER FBI BUILDING.

Chapter One-Action

AGENT MULDER.

I stared at Elizabeth.

"What do you mean 'I'm still a werewolf?'" I asked slowly. "I thought you said that it was over,"

"It's not! I was coming here to tell you and they followed me in a car!" Elizabeth cried.

Other agents were watching us curiously. Deciding that it would be best not to make a scene in front of them, I gently grabbed Elizabeth's elbow and Scully and I began heading back down to my office.

Once we entered the office, I closed my office door and Elizabeth sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. Scully and I leaned against my desk. I folded my arms over my chest. Scully was frowning.

"What's really going on here? How'd they find you?" I asked.

"I-I don't know! They must've known I had gone into the witness protection program somehow, or there was someone already in the program who was part of the pack!"

Scully and I looked at each other.

"They're like locus'," Scully said. "They're everywhere!"

"I know!" Elizabeth cried.

"Let me ask you something…is there a way to stop this? Or does it keep going like the energizer bunny?"

"This is the last pack! I swear! The leader of this pack holds everything! Destroy her and it's all over for good!" Elizabeth replied.

I could see the genuine fear in her eyes.

"Now why would they want to kill Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Because they found out that he's helping me," Elizabeth said, panicked. "They found out that the other girl was just a clone to help me. So now, they want to kill Mulder for helping me."

"Where can we go now? We can't have werewolves running all over DC," Scully replied.

I broke into a grin.

"You definitely have crossed over, Scully," I teased her.

Scully looked at me.

"Bite me, Mulder,"

Elizabeth managed a grin despite the fear in her eyes and expression.

"My parents have a house up in Maine. I'm sorry I never told you about it. That house was for hiding. I used to hide many a time there from my parents," 

I tilted my head.

"Wow…let's say we get going huh?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly.

Scully, however, looked confused.

"I still can't believe this isn't over…but you're right. We should get going as fast as possible,"

Elizabeth led us out of the office and building. I went over to my car and opened the driver's side door. Just then, a car came speeding around the corner.

It was black with tinted windows…and it looked like a Chevrolet Lumina. I saw the passenger side window start to roll down.

"Get down!" I cried as I rolled over the front hood of my car and grabbed Elizabeth and Scully and shoved them to the ground.

Gunfire went off. Bits of glass from my car showered us.

I covered Scully and Elizabeth's body protectively with mine. After a few moments, we heard the car turn a corner and then there was silence.

I slowly let Elizabeth and Scully up. They were gone. My car had bullet holes in it. The windows were shot out and there was a flat tire on the front left wheel.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

Scully and Elizabeth nodded.

"You see? They know where I am," Elizabeth said, hugging herself.

"Well, let's get moving to Maine. I'm going to have to rent a car," I replied.

I had Scully and Elizabeth wait for me in the lobby as I went up to the 3rd floor and signed for a rental car. Once I had it, Scully and Elizabeth followed me to the FBI's underground parking lot. We had rented a Ford Taurus, blue, four-door.

We climbed into the rental car and I put the car in drive. We pulled out of the parking lot and got on the highway North. We were on our way to Maine.

EN ROUTE TO MAINE 

ROUTE 187 North

Since it was six hours to get from DC to Maine, we were stopped in New York overnight and then continuing the rest of the way in the morning. Elizabeth informed us that the town was Washington where the house was.

The weirdest thing happened when we pulled into a rest stop to get something to eat. There was a Burger King, restaurant there. I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. I put the car in park and then shut off the engine. Scully, Elizabeth and I pushed open our doors and climbed out. We entered the building. Scully and Elizabeth headed for the rest rooms.

"When you come out, we'll grab something to eat," I replied.

They nodded and headed off.

I looked around. There were a lot of families there. There was a little girl and her parents sitting at a table near the window eating and laughing. I felt myself smiling.

The little girl caught my gaze and she gave me a big grin. I grinned back. Her parents also were smiling.

About 4 minutes later, Scully emerged from the bathroom.

"Feeling 20 pounds lighter I gather?" I asked, turning to her and grinned.

"Oh yeah," Scully said.

She looked around.

"Where's Elizabeth?" 

"Didn't she come out with you?" I asked.

Scully shook her head.

"Maybe she's having trouble going," I suggested.

"Mulder you can be really gross sometimes," Scully said, shaking her head, but there was a smile.

"What?" I asked, deadpan. "It could happen you know!"

We waited. Finally, Elizabeth came out of the ladies room.

"Mulder thought you had trouble going," Scully relayed to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Or I was thinking more along the lines of 'Fell in'" I added.

Elizabeth giggled.

"Let's get some food…I'm hungry," Scully said.

"Why don't I get the food and you two sit? What would you like?" I suggested.

"Are you paying? Or do Elizabeth and I have to chip in?" Scully asked, raising an eyebrow.

I knew she was teasing, so I decided to go along with it.

"Well, I don't have any money, so I guess in order to get some you're going to have to put on a strip show for everyone here,"

Elizabeth giggled even more.

"Please, if you did that, you'd put everyone here in the hospital with damaged corneas," Scully replied.

Elizabeth laughed but I caught her blushing furiously.

"Seriously. I'm paying. What would you two like?"

"Whopper, fries and a Sprite," Elizabeth replied.

"Scully?"

"Whopper, onion rings, Coke," Scully replied.

"Okie Dokie," I replied winking at Elizabeth.

AGENT SCULLY.

Elizabeth blushed when Mulder winked at her. He headed off to get on line. Elizabeth and I sat next to a table where a little girl and her family were sitting talking happily and eating. I caught Elizabeth watching them with a wistful and sad expression on her face.

"I wish I had normal parents…just a normal family," Elizabeth said, sadly as she watched the father tickle the little girl.

The little girl laughed.

"I know…it must be hard for you. But I assure you it will be over. Mulder and I care about you greatly," I said, softly putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

She smiled at me, but I thought I saw a bit of jealously mixed with it.

I decided that it was probably my imagination.

Mulder came back with the food and sat across from Elizabeth and I. He handed out the food and we began eating.

About two minutes later, we heard the little girl scream from the table beside us.

Mulder and I snapped our heads up.

She was staring at her hamburger like it was going to attack her. We listened to what she was shrieking.

"Mommy! This burger is Fifi!" she cried.

"No! Honey, no! Fifi is safe back in his cage! There's nothing wrong with the burger," The mother was saying soothingly.

"Look!" the little girl screamed as she showed the mother the hamburger.

The color drained from the mother's face. Mulder and I looked at each other then stood up.

The mother grabbed the little girl's hand.

"What's wrong, honey?" the father asked as he too stood up.

"We're leaving," the mother replied shortly.

As the little girl passed Elizabeth, she screamed again.

"There's a monster!" she screamed at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry," the mother apologized quickly to Elizabeth.

The mother, the little girl and the father quickly left the restaurant in a hurry. Mulder and I exchanged looks again before we went over to their table and glanced at the burger.

I covered my mouth with my hand and looked away. There was a burnt hamster lying there.

I turned away, feeling nausea rolling over me. As I did, I grabbed Mulder's arm. He slowly turned around as we both stared at Elizabeth.

She was staring in the direction that the family had gone. She had a strange smile on her face and I saw the arc of jaundice around her irises.

Deciding to pretend that I didn't see it, I cleared my throat and forced myself to speak cheerfully.

"Liz? Are you done?" I asked.

She blinked.

"Oh, yeah," she grinned.

"Hey, we're going to speak to the manager for a second. Why don't you wait in the car?" Mulder suggested brightly.

"Sure," Elizabeth grinned.

She bounced out of the building.

"Did you see her?" I asked him stunned.

"Yeah. What's going on with her? She's starting to act differently," Mulder mused.

"I don't know. But let's speak to the manager about that 'incident' just now,"

We got the manager and showed him the burger.

"I swear that was not there when we cooked it. We cooked a regular patty," the manager said, looking pale and sick.

Truthfully, I was still feeling sick myself.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble. We're just going to have to find out what happened," Mulder said to the manager.

After we questioned her, Mulder and I slowly walked out to the car.

"What just happened?" Mulder mused.

"I don't know. But I don't think Elizabeth is acting herself. Let's not say anything to her just yet. It might be nothing," I replied.

"Good idea. You okay? You look sick," Mulder said, scrutinizing me carefully.

"I feel sick from that…" my voice trailed off as a strong wave of nausea rolled over me.

I leaned against the Taurus and vomited.

Once I was done, I straightened up. Mulder cringed.

"I think you'd better take a drink of my soda. That helps the stomach," Mulder replied, handing me his soda. 

I took several sips and then handed it back to him.

We climbed into the car. I leaned back against the passenger seat. The soda was starting to help me.

"Agent Scully? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Something just didn't sit with me the right way," I said, closing my eyes.

Mulder started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. We still had about an hour to go before we hit New York.

I decided to take a nap for a bit. I snuggled up in the seat and turned my head toward Mulder. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the gentle rocking motion of the car. Mulder ended up putting on the radio and the music calmed me down even more. I heard Mulder and Elizabeth talking as I drifted off to sleep.

I ended up dreaming….

Mulder and I are fighting dark shapes. For some reason, I didn't want to shoot one of the shapes. Mulder changed into the wolf. I aimed the gun at the dark shape because I knew if I had let it live, it would be the end of humanity as we know it. I pulled the trigger. I looked at the dark shape now…it was Elizabeth…I screamed.

I woke up screaming. I heard the brake being pressed and I felt the car fishtail for a few moments as Mulder pulled the car onto the shoulder of the highway.

I was breathing heavily. Mulder put the car in park and turned toward me.

"Scully? Are you okay?" Mulder demanded, gently taking my face in his hands.

I looked at him shaking.

His blue eyes were filled with concern and worry. I glanced back at Elizabeth. She too, was looking concerned.

I turned my eyes back onto Mulder.

"I had a bad dream…that's all," I replied.

I stared at Mulder meaningfully hoping he got the gist that I couldn't tell him in front of Elizabeth. Thankfully, he did.

"Oh. It's okay," Mulder said softly.

"Are you okay, Agent Scully?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. I just had a really bad dream…that's all. I'm okay," I said, smiling.

Elizabeth looked relieved and then sat back against the back seat.

Mulder let go of my face and turned and put the car back in drive. We pulled off the shoulder of the highway and continued.

I had no idea what that dream meant, but I could tell that it wasn't good.

We arrived in New York. Mulder found us a hotel near Central Park.

Elizabeth and I were sharing a room. Mulder was next door to us.

I finally was able to pull Mulder aside and tell him about the dream.

"What do you think it meant?" he asked, searching my face.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling Elizabeth is going to show us her true colors and they won't be pretty,"


	2. TheXFilesTyvenas02

The X-Files: Tyvenas

Chapter Two-New York

I went to bed that night early and dreamed again. I didn't understand what was happening. This time, I felt the dream was real.

I was standing near my bed. I could see myself sleeping in it. I looked and saw Elizabeth standing by the window. There was a terrace that over looked the busy New York street.

_Elizabeth was calling me toward her. I began walking toward her. She led me out onto the terrace. She leaned over and it looked like she was going to fall. I lunged for her and ended up sailing over the railing myself, only to grab onto the railing. I woke up abruptly._

I looked down at the street. Car headlights shone brightly and horns went off. My feet were dangling 11 stories above the ground. I screamed for help.

AGENT MULDER.

I heard Scully screaming. I woke up abruptly and fled from my room. I stood out in the hall and banged on the door to their room, which was next to me.

"SCULLY! ELIZABETH!" I shouted.

No reply.

Finally, I began using my shoulder as a battering ram. After several tries, the door burst open. I saw Elizabeth lying in bed, but Scully wasn't. I heard her screams coming from the terrace. I lunged onto the terrace. She was hanging there, her feet dangling eleven stories above the ground.

"Scully!" I shouted.

"Mulder help! Pull me up!" she cried.

I grabbed a hold of her wrists and began pulling.

I finally pulled her up. She clung to me as I sank to my knees and held her. She pressed her face into my chest and sobbed. I yelled for Elizabeth.

After a few moments, Elizabeth appeared.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Elizabeth cried.

"Didn't you hear her screaming?" I demanded, glaring at Elizabeth.

"No! Honestly! I was in a deep sleep," Elizabeth said, looking pale.

"What happened Scully?" I asked.

It took Scully a good twenty minutes to calm down before she told me what happened.

"I dreamed…Elizabeth led me out onto the terrace…she made it look like she was leaning over and when I lunged to help her, I fell over the railing," Scully said, closing her eyes and pressing her face deeper into my chest.

Elizabeth went even paler.

"It was like she was luring me out there,"

I looked up at Elizabeth.

She was shaking her head slowly.

"How-how could I? I was asleep!" Elizabeth stammered. "That's impossible!"

"Unless you have some strange power you never told us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scully and I got to our feet and Scully still didn't leave my side.

"N-no…no power!" Elizabeth said, looking terrified, which made me suspicious.

If she didn't have a power, she should be angry that we're accusing her…instead, she's terrified?

I knew Scully was thinking along the same lines. But we didn't want to do anything right now that might cause Elizabeth to suspect that we know anything. It might trigger her to do something rash and possibly violent.

"Okay…okay. Let's just all get some sleep," I suggested.

Elizabeth still looked upset.

"Listen, why don't you sleep in my room, Scully? Give you some time to calm down," I suggested.

"Good idea," Scully said, as she eyed Elizabeth suspiciously before she went back into the room and began packing her things.

I stood in front of Elizabeth.

"I know that was impossible if you were sleeping…maybe the stress of the job is getting to Scully. Don't worry. She'll be okay," I said, smiling reassuringly.

I wanted Elizabeth to know and think that everything was cool and calm. This way, if she really was up to something evil…or dastardly, when the time came, we would have a heads up and find a way to put an end to it.

Elizabeth nodded and offered me a faint smile before walking back into the room. On one hand I felt bad for leaving Elizabeth alone in the room…but if what Scully said was true, and I know Scully would never lie, then Elizabeth really was dangerous and we did a bad thing by trying to protect her.

But what I wanted to know, is why now? Why didn't she show her true colors before? And why didn't the clone act the same way?

We left the room and I stood in front of the door to my room. I opened it up. Scully was rubbing her arm. The door opened and we entered. I closed the door behind me and locked it, also sliding the chain across it as well as added security.

"Mulder, it totally felt like Elizabeth wanted to hurt me," Scully said, dropping her luggage on the floor near the dresser and she began pacing the room.

"Why would she want to hurt you?" I asked, sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom.

Scully ran a hand through her windblown light auburn hair and stopped pacing. Her face drained of all color.

"Unless…" her voice trailed off.

"Unless what?" I prompted gently.

"Unless it's a territory thing," Scully whispered.

"A territory thing? Now you're starting to sound like me!" I said, surprised, but secretly pleased.

"Elizabeth really is the alpha female right? She said though that she's not evil…what if Elizabeth wanted to get rid of me to get closer to you?" Scully said, as she stopped pacing and faced me.

I looked at her.

"Riiiight," I said slowly. "Now you're starting to scare me."

"No! Seriously! Think about it! We both know she's got a huge crush on you! Getting rid of me would most certainly bring her closer to you! Only I think she has some sort of power that she hasn't told us about yet!" 

Actually, I had already wondered the same thing.

"You're right Scully. But why wouldn't she hurt you earlier? She certainly had plenty of time and opportunity," I said, tilting my head.

"I don't know. That I haven't figured out yet," Scully said, as she continued pacing.

"Maybe she didn't want to act too soon because it would look suspicious?" I offered.

Scully nodded.

"Exactly,"

Scully then turned sympathetic and sat on the bed opposite me. 

"Listen, I know how much you care for Elizabeth and I bet you feel like she betrayed you somehow," Scully said gently and softly.

I didn't reply.

"But Elizabeth is dangerous. Suppose she did get out? She could very well destroy anyone in her path," Scully continued.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I was hurt and angry. But Scully was right. Elizabeth was dangerous. She had to be dealt with.

"I know," I said, quietly. "But we can't do anything yet because it would make her suspicious that we're onto her. We have to take our time."

Scully nodded.

"Anyway, which bed do you want?" I asked, grinning.

"That one," Scully said, pointing to the one I was sitting on. "I'm not going anywhere near that terrace for a looong time."

I smiled and got up.

Scully pulled down the covers and climbed in. I pulled down the covers of the other bed.

"I'm telling you right now, if you snore, I'm smacking you with a pillow," Scully replied.

I grinned. "Suppose you hear…a 'bodily' function noise during the night?"

"Then I'm corking your pie hole and I'm not talking about your mouth," Scully grinned.

I chuckled and we climbed in. I reached up and turned off the light.

About 2 minutes later, I pretended to snore. The next thing I knew, I felt something smack me right in the face.

I jumped a mile and ended up falling out of bed, tangled in the sheets. The light was turned on. Scully was laughing. I climbed back into bed and tossed the pillow back at her.

"Good night, Scully," I said, softly.

"'Night Mulder," she replied.

We turned off the light and I curled up in bed, pulling the covers up over my shoulders. I faced the terrace and lay awake for a few moments thinking about when I went onto the terrace and found Scully hanging off the railing dangling above the street. Suppose I had somehow accidentally let go? Or she had slipped? Then what? I would've lost someone I cared a lot more than life.

I couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

AGENT SCULLY.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I awoke around seven o'clock. Mulder was still asleep next to me in the other bed. I yawned and sat up. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Hey…wake up," I said, prodding him.

He moaned but didn't stir.

He covered his head with his pillow.

"Come on…up," I said, prodding him again.

Still no movement, just a protest.

"Scully it's too early…can't we sleep for another hour?" he asked, groggily, his voice muffled from underneath the pillow.

"No. The earlier we get there the faster we can find out more about Elizabeth," I replied.

I showered and changed into a light tan suit. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Some of the shorter strands had come loose and hung down against my chin. I tucked them behind my ear.

Mulder still hadn't gotten up. Feeling annoyed but amused, I grabbed my pillow and began beating him with it. After one smack, he jumped right up.

"I'm up!" he said.

He had been sleeping on his stomach. When he sat up, his normally fluffy dark brown hair was even fluffier and it was standing on end.

I burst out laughing.

"You should see yourself," I laughed.

Mulder stood in front of the mirror. He jumped.

"Gah!" he said. "I look like I stuck my finger in an electrical socket!"

"Go shower," I said, still laughing.

He grabbed a fresh suit and tie and headed into the bathroom. I heard the water going shortly.

He emerged about ten minutes later fully dressed and dried hair which, was smoothed back.

"Do you think Elizabeth's up?" I asked.

"Why don't we call her to find out?" Mulder asked as he went over to the phone and dialed the room next door.

We heard the phone ringing through the wall.

Then, we heard it stop.

"Liz? Are you up?" Mulder asked.

A pause then:

"Okay. No problem. We'll meet you downstairs. We're gonna check out," Mulder said.

He hung up the phone.

"She's up. She's gonna shower and then meet us downstairs," Mulder said.

I nodded.

We packed everything again.

Mulder and I headed down to the lobby with our luggage. We checked out.

I glanced at my watch. It was eight twenty three. Finally, Elizabeth emerged from the elevator and began walking toward us.

I felt a cold sensation trickle down my spine.

"Hey…are you okay now Scully?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," I apologized.

Elizabeth beamed.

"Let's get going!" Mulder said as we headed out of the lobby and out to the Taurus.

I figured that it was best not to let Elizabeth know we had a bad feeling about her and that we were onto her until we were absolutely sure.

We dumped our luggage into the trunk and then climbed into the car. Elizabeth was sitting in the backseat. This time, I was driving and Mulder was in the passenger seat.

We still had about three more hours to go.

WASHINGTON, MAINE.

THREE HOURS LATER.

Maine was beautiful. The scenery was just breath taking. Elizabeth told us the direction to the house. When we pulled up in front of it, Elizabeth shoved open her door and climbed out of the car. She closed the door and hurried up the front steps. The house was a two story Victorian. There were vines and shrubs hugging the house. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.

Mulder and I exchanged looks again before pushing open our doors and we climbed out then closed them.

We followed Elizabeth up the front steps. She pulled out a key from her pocket and put it in the lock.

The door opened immediately. She entered the house. Mulder and I cautiously followed her.

The inside of the house was dusty, moldy and it smelled of mothballs and Old English wood cleaner.

The furniture was covered in white sheets. The floorboards creaked under our feet. Elizabeth led us into the kitchen.

"There's some soda and stuff here. It's still good," she replied.

She pulled open the fridge. I grabbed Mulder's arm as I got a brief glance into the fridge. There were strange objects in glass jars inside and some had red water filled in them. Mulder quickly followed my gaze. He got the same glimpse before Elizabeth closed the fridge.

"Dang…must've spoiled. Well, we could go into town for fresh food?" Elizabeth suggested.

I quickly recovered.

"Sure. Why don't you and I head into town? Let Mulder check the place out?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth said, brightly.

She and I left the house.

AGENT MULDER.

Scully and Elizabeth left the house. That gave me more of a chance to check out what was really in the fridge, and I would be able to snoop around for a bit before they came back.

I headed over to the fridge and took a deep breath before I opened it.

I opened it.

The glass jars were still there. I crouched down and examined one closely.

It looked like a human liver. My eyes roamed over the rest of the jars.

Some had what looked like eyeballs; fingers and one that looked suspiciously like a heart.

_Hmm…_I thought. _Why on earth would she have these things in the refrigerator? Unless she was storing them for food or something._

I quickly closed the fridge, feeling that we indeed made a huge mistake in saving Elizabeth. Maybe we helped her to achieve what she really wanted.

Until I was positively sure, I decided to snoop around the house.

I checked the rooms. There was nothing unusual in them. Then, a door in the kitchen felt like it was calling me. The basement.

Clearing my throat, I grabbed the door handle and turned it.

I groped for the light and switched it on. There were steps leading down. I pulled out my flashlight and switched it on before I began slowly making my way down the stairs.

I reached the bottom and moved the flashlight around the basement.

Then, my flashlight beam came across three figures sitting in chairs. They were tied and duct tape was across their mouths. They were dead though. Their throats had been torn out. Dark stains were on the floor beneath their chairs. It was the Meadow's family.


	3. TheXFilesTyvenas03

The X-Files: Tyvenas

Chapter Three-Changes part II

I stood, completely stunned. I walked carefully over to them. It was Mr. Meadows, Mrs. Meadows and a younger sister.

The little sister looked exactly like Elizabeth.

They were the real family…not the clones. Feeling jumpy, I turned and hurried back up the steps. I closed the basement door and sat down at the kitchen table, trying to figure this out.

Shortly, Scully and Elizabeth came back from the town with tons of groceries.

Scully saw my expression, but didn't pressure because I bet she knew I found something in the house.

Elizabeth was talking bubbly as she put the groceries away.

"…And this place was so much cleaner when I had hid away the last time. I guess the age just took over," Elizabeth said, cheerfully as she put soda and stuff in the fridge. This time, the jars were gone.

Scully and I caught each others gaze and raised our eyebrows. 

"Weird," Scully mouthed to me.

I nodded and gave her a look that said, "Wait. I have more to tell you,"

Elizabeth paused and looked at Scully and I.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, slowly.

"Yeah. We're just tired," Scully said, softly

"Ah. I hear ya," Elizabeth said, brightly. "There's a shower upstairs and three guest bedrooms. You can take which ever you want."

"Great," Scully said, as she picked up her luggage and headed upstairs.

Elizabeth turned to me.

"Did you see anything unusual in the house?" she asked.

That completely caught me off guard, but I quickly recovered.

"No. Why? Do you have ghosts?" I asked in a light, teasing tone.

Elizabeth chuckled.

"No. No ghosts. Just…things," she replied as she gave me a bright smile before heading up the stairs after Scully.

I stared after her. _What did that mean? Just…things? Is she feeding me a clue? Or is she up to something?_

I shook my head and continued to put the groceries away.

AGENT SCULLY.

I sighed as the hot water rolled over me. It felt so good to shower.

I lathered myself up with scented soap and then rinsed it off. I then turned around and backed up under the stream of water to wash my hair.

I wet it and then groped around for the shampoo. Once I had it and squirted a liberal amount in my palm I lathered the hair.

I couldn't understand where those jars went in the fridge. I saw them and I knew Mulder had seen them plain as day.

I had a feeling that something was going on here.

After a few minutes later, I got a strange feeling that I was being watched.

I pulled back the curtain and scanned the bathroom. There was no one there.

Shrugging, I returned to the shower.

And shortly after that, I had that feeling again. I pulled back the curtain again. This time, I saw a figure standing there dressed in a dark brown hooded cape. The hood was pulled up covering the eyes.

"Hello? Elizabeth? Is that you?" I asked, keeping the curtain pulled around me so no 'parts' were exposed.

The figure didn't reply. It stepped closer to me.

It was just a few inches from me when it reached up and pulled the hood down. I screamed. The head was that of a wolf. It snarled.

I screamed again.

The next thing I knew, the bathroom door was broken down and Mulder appeared, followed by Elizabeth. The figure vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"MULDER! GET OUT!" I screamed at him.

Mulder shielded his eyes before backing out of the bathroom. Elizabeth came over and helped me out of the shower. I quickly got dressed 

"Agent Scully? What happened?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"This figure appeared in the bathroom! It had heavily hooded eyes and when it took down the hood, it had the head of one of the werewolves! It snarled at me!" I cried.

Elizabeth looked at me concerned.

"I think Agent Mulder is right…the stress is really getting to you," she said, slowly. "Why don't you have a nap?"

"What did Agent Mulder tell you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That the stress is getting to you from the job," Elizabeth replied.

"Really? Well, he's very opinionated isn't he?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

Elizabeth just watched me.

"I'll take that nap…after I have a talk with Mulder," I said, as I brushed past her.

I didn't see the smirk on her face.

AGENT MULDER.

I nervously paced the hallway. I put two hands on my hips and looked up. Scully was walking toward me.

"Hey…is everything okay?" I asked, worriedly.

Scully folded her arms over her chest and gave me that stern look I recognized.

"Uh-oh…what'd I do?" I asked, slowly.

"You told Elizabeth that the stress from the job was getting to me?" Scully asked.

I stepped closer to her.

"I had to tell her something, Scully! Guess what I found in the basement?" I asked, lowering my voice.

Scully waited patiently.

"The real Meadow's family!"

Scully's expression softened.

"What?"

I nodded.

"I found the real Meadows' family! They were dead!"

"How can that be? Elizabeth told us that they were the evil ones…not her," Scully said, slowly.

"I think Elizabeth is the one who's evil and she's been leading us on the whole time. I betcha she plans to turn us against each other in the end," I replied. "What did you see in the bathroom?"

"I would never turn against you!" Scully said. "A figure with heavily hooded eyes. Then, when it lowered the hood, it was one of those…werewolves."

I smiled. "Nor would I turn against you…I think we should play it out so she doesn't get suspicious. Something is definitely going on here and it totally has to do with Elizabeth,"

Scully nodded.

"What do we do now?"

"We yell…make her believe that I was wrong in telling her that the stress was getting to you," I whispered.

Scully nodded again and cleared her throat.

"You had no right to tell her anything!" Scully shouted, pretending to be outraged.

"Hey, you were acting weird! You still are!" I shouted back, winking at her. I had a hard time fighting a grin.

Scully grinned back before she retaliated.

"Maybe it's not the stress that's getting to me…maybe it's you!"

I pretended to be hurt.

"Oh…that hurt," I said.

Scully stalked past me, but as she did, she took my arm and squeezed it before heading into her room.

Elizabeth poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay between you?" Elizabeth asked, tentatively.

"Neh, I went out of line," I said, shifting my weight onto my right foot.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, solemnly. Then, she brightened. "What would you like for dinner?"

At dinner, Scully and I pretended to be cold toward each other. Of course, when Elizabeth wasn't looking, we'd exchange grins or winks.

After dinner, we headed to bed. Elizabeth gave me a hug before hurrying up the stairs, totally ignoring Scully.

Scully and I slowly climbed up the stairs.

"I think that was her entire plan the whole time…turn you against me so it would be easier to get rid of me and move in on you," Scully said, quietly.

"But why? Why would she want to get rid of you?" I asked, facing her.

"Mulder, it's so obvious…she likes you…she has a crush on you…getting rid of me would put her in my place…closer to you," Scully said, slowly.

"But she's just a young girl. I mean, I'm flattered that she likes me, but I'm way to old for her," I replied.

Scully smiled.

"Are you saying you like someone around your own age that I don't know about?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. She's standing in front of me,"

Scully grinned and quickly hugged me before heading up the stairs. I followed her shortly and we went to bed.

In the morning, we got up early and got dressed.

"Okay…what are we doing today? Does the Orynix pack know you're up here?" I asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went pale.

"I don't think so,"

"Okay good. Are all the clones destroyed?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"So why are we up here besides hiding?" Scully asked, folding her arms over her chest.

I had to admit, I was wondering the same thing.

"To stop the Orynix pack!" Elizabeth cried. "They want to kill Agent Mulder, remember?"

"So far, I haven't seen anything that suggests they're after Mulder…but what I have seen is that they're still after you," Scully said, shrewdly.

Elizabeth came over to me.

"I'm telling you the truth! You believe me, don't you Agent Mulder?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at me.

Scully was watching me intently with that piercing look on her face.

"Well, I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes. Right now, I think we should focus more on how to stop the pack from attacking in the first place," I said, slowly.

Elizabeth seemed happy with that explanation. Scully smiled and nodded.

"Do you know a way to stop them?" Scully asked Elizabeth.

"Silver is the most common way," Elizabeth replied. "Like a silver bullet or anything silver."

"That makes sense," Scully said, nodding. 

Elizabeth didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in her voice…or did she? She was giving Scully a strange look.

"Agent Scully…we're fighting werewolves…not vampires or goblins. Silver is the most traditional way," Elizabeth said. There was a touch of ice in her voice.

"Sorry…it's the stress," Scully said, throwing me a pretend cold look.

I just looked back at her.

Elizabeth seemed satisfied with that answer once again before she continued.

"Okay…the pack is hiding in Hancock. It's about three hours from here. They had a place in West Virginia and here in Maine," Elizabeth continued. 

"Do you know the precise town?"

"Waltham," Elizabeth said.

"Where are we?" Scully asked. "What part of Washington are we in?"

"Beddington,"

"Almost right near the state border," I replied.

Elizabeth nodded.

"What is the game plan?" Scully asked.

"Well, we can surprise them. They're usually at the hiding place at night. We'd have a good advantage then,"

"How many are there exactly? We met the Emexus pack and we were out numbered totally," I said.

"There's only six members of the Orynix pack. We should have no trouble,"

Once again, when Elizabeth wasn't looking, Scully and I exchanged looks.

Elizabeth decided to go that night to the hiding place. She said it was an old mine where they were hiding. We drove the three hours to Beddington. It too, was rural and had lots of trees.

We could see the old mine from a distance. The entranceway was a wood frame. There was total darkness.

Scully whispered to me that she was getting the heebie jeebies. I had to admit so was I.

I glanced up at the sky. There was a full moon hovering in the pitch-black sky. Several stars twinkled merrily.

I got the familiar pain across my abdomen. Luckily, Scully was driving. She glanced over at me in the passenger seat.

"Mulder? Are you okay?" she demanded worriedly.

"No…it's time," I said, cringing.

I lashed out and grabbed a hold of the dashboard.

AGENT SCULLY.

Mulder lashed out and grabbed a hold of the dashboard. I saw his hands lengthen into paws. Gray fur began sprouting all over his body. His fingernails grew into claws and dug into the leather on the dashboard. His chest expanded, straining the material of his suit shirt and jacket; His eyes changed into a jaundice color. His ears grew into thin, pointed and erect wolf ears; his nose and mouth stretched forward into a snout. White canine and incisors slid down under purple lips. His feet changed as well and his legs bent into haunches. Before long, there was a six-foot tall werewolf sitting beside me. The entire body was covered in the gray fur. I sat shaking. My hands were gripping the steering wheel. I slammed on the brake and the Taurus came to a screeching halt. The rear tires kicked up smoke and created skid marks. Once the car stopped, I just sat there, trembling. I glanced into the rear view mirror at Elizabeth.

She was scared and terrified. Why I didn't know. I suspected she'd change shortly too.

But she didn't.

"Mulder…?" I whispered frightened.

The gray wolf turned its head toward me and moved its face closer. The black wolfs nose was inches from mine. I was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, that my knuckles were turning white.

My breathing was sawing in and out. I could see the wolfs mind working as it studied me.

It tilted its head to the side before moving even closer. It began sniffing me.

I shut my eyes, praying that it didn't hurt me.

I slowly opened them as it continued to sniff me. Then, the next thing I knew, it licked my cheek before pulling its head back.

I began breathing normally now. It recognized me from the last time.

It sat quietly in the passenger seat. Then to my surprise, it turned around and looked back at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth flattened herself against the backseat. I could see the pure fear in her eyes.

The wolf began growling.

Then, it reached back and grabbed Elizabeth by the throat and pulled her out of the seat. She was basically kneeling on the floor in between the front two seats.

The gray wolf snarled and flattened its ears out sideways. Elizabeth then changed.

She had changed into a white wolf with ice blue eyes. The gray wolf snarled even more and tossed her out of the car. Elizabeth broke through the door. It was hanging off by its hinges. The white wolf snarled and took off toward the mine. The gray wolf went to follow her, but I put a hand on its massive arm.

"Be careful, Mulder," I whispered.

I wasn't afraid of the gray wolf. It looked at me with the jaundice colored eyes and I knew he understood me. Then, it took off following the white wolf. I did a U-turn and headed back to the house.


	4. Tyvenas04

The X-Files: Tyvenas

Chapter Four-Decisions

I waited back at the house. About two hours later, I heard the glass breaking. I was sitting in the living room and went to inspect the noise. I found the gray wolf on all fours, shaking its body, trying to get rid of bits of glass that was on its fur. It had jumped through the window beside the front door.

I felt myself smiling.

The white wolf that was Elizabeth was no where to be seen.

The gray wolf stood up on two legs and studied me for a moment.

"Where's Elizabeth? What happened? Oh…wait…you can't talk yet," I said, softly.

The gray wolf studied me. Just then, I heard glass breaking behind me. I turned around. It was the white wolf. She dropped to all fours and snarled at me. I began backing up.

I felt my back hit the gray wolf's chest. My breathing began sawing in and out. The white wolf began loping toward me. I could hear the growls rumbling in the gray wolf's chest.

"Mulder…please help me," I whispered.

As if the gray wolf understood be, it stepped around me and stood in front of me. It laid its ears flat out sideways again and snarled, exposing the white canines and incisors.

The white wolf turned around and jumped back out of the window, disappearing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I dropped to my knees and just hugged myself shortly.

The next thing I knew, the gray wolf was crouching down in front of me. My hair fell over my face. I felt the gray wolf reach over and gently touch my shoulder.

I looked up. The gray wolf pulled back.

And then, it changed back into Mulder. I quickly ran and got a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Mulder? What happened?" I asked.

"I remember chasing Elizabeth into the mine…I lost her in there and decided to come back here," Mulder replied.

"It's a good thing you did," I replied. "God knows what she might've done."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Mulder asked.

"No. On the contrary, you protected me," I said.

Mulder looked relieved.

"That's good,"

"Could you understand me?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah,"

"Just do me a favor?"

"Sure,"

"Don't tell me to fetch anything,"

"Deal," I grinned.

Mulder grinned back.

"Now, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think Elizabeth would come back here if she knows that I sense what she really is," Mulder replied.

"You think she'll stay at the mine?"

"Probably. We should let those Orynix pack members just find her. She's evil, Scully. She lied to us," Mulder replied.

I knew that was a hard decision to come to, especially since he cared about Elizabeth…but she wasn't the Elizabeth he thought she was.

I looked at him sympathetically.

"I know…she did betray us. But are you sure you wouldn't like to hear what she has to say?" I suggested.

"Maybe…if I force it out of her," Mulder replied.

"Well, go take a nap…then we'll decide what to do,"

Mulder nodded and headed up to take a nap.

AGENT MULDER.

About an hour later, I woke up from the nap feeling refreshed and determined.

Scully and I decided to go to the mine and confront Elizabeth.

Scully drove me. I was too angry to drive right.

We arrived at the mine a few minutes later. Elizabeth was luckily standing outside.

Scully put the car in park then shut off the engine. We pushed open our doors and climbed out.

"What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"The question is…who are you really?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

Elizabeth looked at me. An arc of jaundice appeared near her iris.

"So, you've figured it out, huh?" Elizabeth asked, slowly.

"Why would you lie?" Scully asked. "You lied to us."

"I know…and I feel terrible," Elizabeth said, looking at her. "But I had to."

"What are you up to really?" I demanded.

"I'm going to let the Orynix pack attack you," Elizabeth said, smiling. "You still are a werewolf too, Agent Mulder. The only way to end it is to kill the head of the Orynix pack. Then, it all ends."

Scully and I exchanged looks.

"I won't let you kill Mulder," Scully said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's time for me to go," Elizabeth said, smirking.

"I don't think so," I growled as I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon casting a silver glow over everything. I began changing.

SCULLY.

Mulder changed into the wolf and stood beside me. His entire body was covered with fur and his hands and feet looked more along the lines of hand-like paws with thick nails where the fingernails and toenails should've been. His ears were flattened sideways and he rolled up his top lip, exposing white canines and incisors.

At that, Elizabeth changed as well and 3 other wolves soon joined us.

_The Orynix pack! But I thought there were going to be more? _I mused.

But I was relieved that there weren't.

Mulder snarled and began fighting with Elizabeth. The other three wolves were just eerily sitting and watching.

They made no movement toward me to harm me or anything.

Elizabeth and Mulder were still snarling and fighting. At one point, either Elizabeth or Mulder bit down on a shoulder and a howl of pain rose up.

Then, Elizabeth's jaundice colored eyes moved onto me.

I froze. She began walking toward me. Mulder snarled and dropped to all fours. He leaped in front of me and turned his head toward Elizabeth snarling.

I realized the only way that this will end is if I pull the trigger on Liz. I reached into my holster and pulled out my 9mm Smith and Wesson. I clicked back the hammer and slowly raised it to Elizabeth. She snarled even more and took several steps toward me. I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger.

I heard the 'pop' go off and slowly opened my eyes. Elizabeth was lying on her side. Her breathing was shallow. Finally, she passed away and her human and naked form reappeared.

I glanced over at the Orynix pack. They just seemed to vanish into thin air.

Mulder changed back into a human. I quickly ran to the car and opened the trunk, pulling out an emergency blanket and I wrapped it around him.

"What happened?" Mulder asked as I led him back to the car.

"It's over," I replied.

"What about the Orynix pack?" Mulder asked as he slid onto the passenger side seat.

"I'm going to tell you what I think happened: Elizabeth was somehow controlling the pack. She was really lying about that too. I think the pack was really dead and she found a way to bring them back because after I shot her, they just simply vanished into thin air. She was using the pack as a fake weapon. Like when a little kid being bullied by an older kid says, "I'm going to get my big brother to beat you up," and all the while he doesn't have a brother. Get my drift?" I asked as Mulder swung his legs into the car.

Mulder nodded.

I closed the door and went around to the driver's side door. I opened it, slid onto the seat and then closed my door. I started the car and we pulled away from the mine.

EPILOGUE.

J. EDGAR HOOVER FBI BUILDING

WASHINGTON, DC

Mulder still seemed upset about Elizabeth because I really think he cared about her like he cared about Samantha. I had to reassure him that Elizabeth wasn't who she said she was and being deceiving wasn't good either. Elizabeth took advantage of Mulder's vulnerability.

But at least the whole thing is over with now and we can go back to our normal lives.

"Hey Scully? Do you think Skinner would mind if I came dressed like a woman on Monday?" Mulder asked, looking up at me.

I smiled and shook my head.

Yeah. This is our normal life.

THE END.


End file.
